Noche de Copas
by Diana Val Potter
Summary: Es un incesto de la tercera generacion. Molly   hija de Percy   se siente perturbada por la situacion en la que se encuentra con su primo Fred   hijo de George  y decide desahogarse en botellas de vino y teniendo una charla con su prima Victoire.


"Noche de Copas"

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, objetos, etcétera pertenecen a J.K. Rowling...yo solo los he tomado prestados para hacer este one-shot.

Advertencia: Hay incesto. La relación es entre Molly Weasley II (hija de Percy y Audrey Weasley) y Fred Weasley II (hijo de George y Angelina Weasley).

* * *

><p>Un trago tras otro era lo que hacía, no le importaba lo que llegara a pasar después. Lo que ella necesitaba era desahogarse entre botellas de vino tinto<br>Acababa de terminarse la segunda botella de vino cuando volvió a llamar al cantinero. Este, con gesto de preocupación, le dio la tercera botella. No hubo reclamo alguno de este ya que momentos antes había recibido algunos gritos de la chica cuando él no le había querido dar la segunda botella.  
>Molly tomo la botella y empezó a servirlo en la copa. Sus ojos azules se perdieron al ver como el vino caía en su vaso y al notar su tono rojizo, recordándole así a su primo Fred. Empezó a llorar sin más. El llanto de la chica era silencioso, pero el coraje que sentía consigo misma provocó que lanzara la botella por los aires y que esta impactara en la pared que estaba frente a ella.<br>No sabía qué hacer. Solo veía como los vidrios rotos y el vino estaba en el suelo. Se había dado cuenta que varios de los presentes la voltearon a ver y empezaban a susurrar. Molly se tomo rápidamente el vaso de vino y lo dejo sobre la barra. Entre tambaleos, se levanto de su asiento y se acerco hasta el cantinero que la había estado atendiendo.

—Siento mucho el desorden—Le comento al mismo tiempo que le entregaba el dinero de las bebidas.  
>—No hay problema, solo que te recomiendo que llames a alguien para que te recojan ya que ahorita ya es noche y sería peligroso que anduvieras sola por la calle.<p>

Molly no hizo caso a la recomendación del cantinero. Se retiro del establecimiento todavía zigzagueando y con pequeños gemidos de llantos. No sabía a dónde dirigirse. La calle de Londres por la que caminaba estaba completamente oscura, solo se alcanzaban a escuchar los ladridos de algunos perros cuando la veían pasar.

Molly no pudo más y rompió en llanto. Se desplomo en el suelo maldiciendo los sentimientos que tenia hacia su primo. No sabía con quien ir, ella quería desahogarse pero no sabía a quién decirle lo que le pasaba, no sabía como la iban a juzgar y muchos menos sabia como reaccionaria su padre.

— ¡Estoy harta de estos sentimientos, estoy harta de ti Fred Weasley y estoy harta de la perfección que debo de mostrar!—grito lo más fuerte que pudo aun desplomada sobre el pavimento.

Sin más y reuniendo algo de fuerzas la chica se levanto del suelo y se dirigió a un callejón demasiado oscuro. Rápidamente se puso a pensar en solo una persona y desapareció de ahí con el único propósito de querer hablar con ella, esperando que sería la única que no la juzgaría. Estaba parada frente a una puerta blanca con la identificación de G-135, limpió sus lágrimas y toco el timbre del departamento. Pasaron unos minutos y nadie abrió la puerta, así que Molly decidió volver a tocar el timbre esperando que esta vez sí abrieran la puerta.

—¡Merd!, ahí voy—contesto una voz femenina en el interior del departamento.

Se abrió la puerta unos cuantos centímetros y una cabellera rubia se asomó, solo dejando ver parte de su rostro.

—Eres tu—dijo aliviada Victoire Weasley, abriendo la puerta sin problema alguno.

Victoire se encontraba en bata, sus mejillas estaban de un tono rojizo y su cabello estaba más que desarreglado. Molly al asomarse al interior del departamento pudo ver a Mark Krum solamente en bóxers y entendió rápidamente que había llegado en mal momento.

—¿Que tienes Molls? —pegunto Victoire al ver que su prima no articulaba ninguna palabra.  
>—Amm…nada, ya veo que vine en mal momento.<br>—Si lo dices por Mark el ya se iba Molls.  
>—Pero…—interrumpió Mark con extrañeza en su rostro.<br>—Pero nada Krum, tu ya te ibas—dijo Victoire con tono autoritario.  
>—Pero son la 1:00 de la madrugada.<br>—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Molly ahorita necesita de mí.

Mark, sin quejarse aun más, se despidió, tomo sus cosas y desapareció del departamento de la rubia. Victoire hizo pasar a su prima y ambas se sentaron en la sala. La rubia se le quedo viendo detenidamente y de inmediato se dio cuenta que esta había estado bebiendo.

—Molls has estado bebiendo, ¿cierto?

La pelinegra la volteo a ver, aun con sus ojos rojos, y asintió a la pregunta de su prima.

— ¿Por qué? si se puede saber.  
>— Podrías darme un poco de vino—dijo con indiferencia.<br>—Te daré vino pero si me dices porque estás haciendo esto—le dijo la rubia.  
>—Dame primero el vino por favor y prometo contarte lo que tengo, ya que a eso vengo.<p>

La rubia, sin reclamarle, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la alacena donde tenía algunos vinos y whiskys. Sacó del fondo un vino tinto, tomando dos copas y una sesta de panecillos, se dirigió hasta su prima y empezó a servir esperando escuchar palabra alguna de la morena.

—Ya, Molly, dime lo que tienes—le dijo apenas acabando de servir las copas.

Molly tomo la copa entre sus manos, le dio unas cuantas vueltas observando las ondas que se producían, olfateo aquel exquisito vino y se lo termino de un solo trago. Apenas dejo la copa en la mesilla de centro y empezó a llorar. Era sorprendente ver como se podría mostrar fuerte pero al mismo tiempo débil. Casi imposible era hacer que esta parara de tomar y llorar, hasta que Victoire por fin la logro calmar un poco.

—Vamos Molls, sino me dices lo que tienes no te podre ayudar—dijo Victoire al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el cabello castaño de Molly.

Molly tomo un panecillo de la sesta y se lo llevo rápidamente a la boca y aun con la boca llena le dijo a Victoire.

—Estoy enamorada de Fred.

Victoire sin entender lo que su prima había dicho se levanto del sillón algo molesta y le empezó a gritar a Molly.

— ¡No jodas Molls! Ya dime que sucede y será mejor que te tragues ese pan que tienes en la boca que me empiezo a desesperarme. ¡¿Entendiste?

El rostro de Molly se contrajo mientras tragaba el ultimo bocado del panecillo y tomaba algo de aire antes de volver a decir su ultimo dialogo, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sofá y quedaba frente a Victoire, viéndola directamente a los ojos.

—Vic, estoy enamorada de Fred.

Victoire, al escuchar estas palabras, soltó una carcajada. Pero se detuvo cuando vio que Molly hablaba enserio. Al igual que Molly, su rostro también se contrajo y se sentó en el sofá apenas sintiendo como sus piernas le empezaron a temblar.

—Esto es serio Molly, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

La chica se encogió de hombros y se sentó justo a un lado de su prima.

—Sabes, esto tan solo pasó. Todo empezó como un divertido juego. Las bromas de Fred, nuestras peleas y el retándome ante cualquier situación que se nos ponía enfrente; mis silenciosos ataques de celos cuando lo veía con Sophie u otras chicas. Al principio pareció divertido, ya sabes, yo siempre siendo la hija perfecta, la que no rompe ni un plato; ocultando algo tan serio. Pero nunca imagine que de verdad me fuera a enamorar de Fred. Es el único que de cierta forma ve algo diferente en mí. No solo ve a una chica callada escondiéndose tras sus libros, sino que siempre sabe cómo hacerme reír; aunque termináramos peleando o algo por el estilo. Todo fue por un beso. Un beso en el cual solo me resistí al principio, pero que después disfrute.

Los ojos de Victoire se abrieron como platos, atónita por lo que acababa de escuchar.

— ¿Llevan viéndose desde hace tiempo? —pregunto una muy angustiada Victoire al mismo tiempo que Molly solo asentía como respuesta.  
>—Pero eso es incesto. In-ces-to, Molls— Victoire recalco casi deletreando lo último.<br>—Venia con intención de que me apoyaras, no de que me repitieras lo que ya se—dijo una muy frustrada Molly.  
>—Trato de apoyarte, enserio lo hago. ¡¿Pero como querías que reaccionara? Imaginabas que diría "¡Oh genial, Molly! Tu enamorada de tu primo, de Fred. ¡Felicidades! ¡Tiren con cuidado!" No es así de fácil! Escuchar una confesión de ese tipo no es lo que tú crees.<p>

Cierta desesperación invadió a Molly por todo su cuerpo, logrando hacer que volviera a romper en llanto. Subió las piernas al sillón y se abrazo de ellas. Ahora ya no mostraba ni una pizca de fortaleza, a lo único que se limitaba era a llorar. Entre el llanto articulaba una y otra vez "Yo no quería que pasara". Victoire se acerco hasta ella y la abrazó. Empezó a arrullarla como una bebe, aguantando las ganas de soltar una lágrima. Victoire apretó sus labios contra la nuca de Molly y recargo su rostro sobre la cabellera oscura.

— ¿Molly estás segura de lo que dices?, que tal si es el alcohol hablando por ti. Te lo digo por experiencia…  
>—No Vic, no es el alcohol hablando por mí—dijo Molly muy segura de sí misma.<br>—Pero...bueno está bien, no es el alcohol hablando por ti—dijo Victoire sin quererle dar la contraria—Que te parece si volvieras a intentar olvidarlo, no se…toma un viaje, date un tiempo y tal vez la distancia te ayude.

Molly al escuchar la recomendación de su prima empezó a reír sarcásticamente, haciendo que Victoire se confundiera por completo.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso?  
>—Eso ya lo hice y no funcionó para nada. Ese viaje hizo que lo extrañara aun más de lo que se debería de extrañar. Al parecer voy a tener aprender a vivir con esto. —termino de decir Molly al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba como si nada, hablando con indiferencia y empezando a jugar con sus dedos.<p>

Definitivamente esa bipolaridad deberían de ser efectos del alcohol, pero los comentarios que hacía no lo eran. Todo lo que decía Molly en esos momentos era absolutamente la verdad. Pero sus estados de ánimo no, eran totalmente falsos y eso se lo debía a la cantidad de alcohol que había tomado esa noche.

—Ya sé lo que hare y ni trates de detenerme—le advirtió Molly a Victoire en el momento en el que se levanta del sillón y empezaba a acomodar su ropa.

La morena se dirigió sin permiso al baño de su prima. Abrió el grifo de agua fría y se limpio la cara, en ese momento saco de su bolsa algo de maquillaje, brillo labial y un delineador de ojos. Victoire se estaba volviendo loca, de la nada había empezado a gritar insultos en francés. Odiaba no saber qué era lo que planeaba su prima y más al verla actuar de esa manera; se acerco hasta ella y le arrebato el brillo labial de las manos. Victoire ya había llegado a su límite de paciencia y no la dejaría irse del departamento sin que antes le dijera que planeaba hacer.

—Para de actuar de esa forma Molly, tú no eres así. Tú eres más recta y consciente, nunca sales con tonterías como yo y los demás y mucho menos te empedas a tal límite como ahora. Por favor recapacita.

Molly volteo a ver a su prima y la fulmino con la mirada "Tu eres más recta y consciente" se repitió en la cabeza. Esa era la frase que la había estado persiguiendo toda su vida, esa era la frase que no la permitía ser feliz con Fred, era la frase que no la dejaba ser completamente feliz a ella, por la cual todos a sus alrededor la catalogaban. Esa era la frase que se había convertido ahora en su pesadilla. Sin decir palabra, pasó por un lado de Victoire y salió del departamento sin hacer caso a los gritos de su prima que escuchaba una y otras vez hasta que salió del edificio.

La pelinegra una vez más se encontraba en las calles de Londres, caminando sola y con los ladridos de los perros siendo su única compañía. Se hallaba muy cerca del St. James Park donde se alcanzaba a ver el Big Ben y donde se podía vislumbrar que ya eran las 3:00 de la madrugada.

—Solo dos calles más—se dijo a sí misma en voz alta.  
>Al llegar frente al edificio beige, Molly tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se lleno de valor para entrar a aquel lugar. "Primer piso, segundo piso, tercer piso, cuarto piso, quinto piso, uno más y ya. Sexto piso" venia diciéndose al momento de ir subiendo. Al llegar al sexto piso empezó a caminar sobre el corredor hasta pararse frente a una puerta café con una identificación plateada indicando el número 623. Tocó a la puerta tres veces y espero hasta que le abrieran. La chapa se empezó a mover y de un momento a otro aquella puerta café dejo a la vista a un chico somnoliento, bastante alto, pecoso y de cabello pelirrojo.<p>

—¿Ahora qué hice? —pregunta aquel chico primero que nada sin saber a quien se dirigía.  
>—Enamorarme, eso es lo que has hecho.<p>

Los ojos azules de Fred se abrieron como platos al reconocer aquella voz, nunca había escuchado a Molly que dijera estar enamorada de él hasta ese momento. La invito a pasar dentro de su pequeño departamento y se sentaron el uno frente al otro en la sala.

— ¿Pero qué haces aquí? —pregunto torpemente el pelirrojo.

La chica no contesto y se acerco hasta su primo. De una forma temblorosa acaricio la mejilla de este y lo besó. Era la primera vez en que ella lo hacía. Fred estaba totalmente sorprendido pero aun así correspondió al beso de la pelinegra. Apenas faltándoles un poco de aire se separaron y Fred se quedo observando aquel rostro de la chica que tanto amaba, al detenerse a ver los ojos azules de Molly pudo notar que había algo diferente. "Ha estado bebiendo" pensó rápidamente y termino de comprobarlo cuando le llego el olor a alcohol que desprendía.  
>La chica ya empezaba a cerrar los ojos, ya era el último efecto de la embriagada que se dio. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Molly cayo dormida sobre el sillón y Fred se levanto de su asiento tomándola en brazos y llevándola hasta el dormitorio de él donde la dejo sobre su cama.<p>

El pelirrojo se sentó en una silla que estaba frente a la cama y se quedo observando cada aspecto de la morena. Como un mechón de cabello que le tapaba una parte de su hermoso rostro, las pequeñas pecas que tenía en su nariz y las uñas demasiado cortas que traía ahora "Debe de estarle preocupando algo" rápido dedujo.

Se levanto de la silla, se acerco hasta Molly y le dio un beso fugaz en la comisura de sus labios, quito aquel mechón que tapaba el rostro de la chica y se lo puso detrás de la oreja.

—Veras que dentro de poco todo se arreglará. Te lo aseguro mi pequeña come libros. Nadie nos podrá separar de ahora en adelante, estamos juntos en esto.


End file.
